La femme qui donnait trois milliards
by Dead Apple
Summary: OS pour Le mot du mois - Juillet - Bonnes actions. Isabella Swan a tout pour faire fantasmer les hommes de la Terre y compris Edward Cullen et tout pour faire jalouser les femmes autour d'elle. Riche, intelligente, sublime, gentille, généreuse...


**Le mot du mois**

Juillet 2010 – Bonnes Actions

_La femme qui donnait trois milliards_

Hussy Apple

Edward & Bella

M – Romance

* * *

_**La femme qui donnait trois milliards**_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Encore un vernissage ! Ça n'arrêterait donc jamais ? Surtout que c'était toujours la même chose… Des gens pour la plupart rasoirs, des conversations superficielles manquant cruellement d'intérêt, des sourires pour la plupart hypocrites, des poignées de mains à n'en plus finir et la chose la plus honteuse pour moi : mes parents qui me transportaient de partout dans ce genre d'évènements !

Nous avions de l'argent et mes parents se sentaient obligés de participer à des évènements de ce type pour nous afficher en public. Personnellement, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. De temps à autre nous participions à des galas de charité où nous faisions quelques dons plus ou moins importants. Mes parents n'étaient pas toujours au courant de quelle cause ils défendaient en les soutenant financièrement, mais une chose était certaine : ils ne donnaient pas toujours de l'argent avec le cœur… C'était encore un moyen de se faire bien voir par la société.

Ils devenaient très connus et figuraient souvent dans la presse people… Du moins, _je_ figurais dedans… J'étais un peu catalogué comme une Paris Hilton version masculine, pour le côté riche héritier. La presse inventait tout et n'importe quoi à mon sujet ne sachant pas quoi raconter à mon sujet qui soit vrai. J'étais trop sage pour eux… comme bon nombre de mes semblables, aussi bien féminins que masculins. La presse faisait de nous des victimes… pour la majorité du moins…

Un homme vint m'aborder cherchant à connaître certains détails de ma vie sous façon masquée. Un journaliste, j'en étais sûr ! Je cherchai un moyen pour mettre fin à cette discussion poliment et lorsque j'eus trouvé, je mis à exécution mon plan. Je prétextai négligemment que je devais à tout prix parler à mes parents alors qu'il abordait le sujet de mes amours… C'était peut-être un peu moins poli que je ne le pensais mais au moins ça avait fonctionné ! Bien sûr, en tant que garçon bien élevé je m'étais excusé de devoir le laisser subitement. Et puis sincèrement, que voulait-il que je raconte à propos de mes amours ? J'avais beau avoir vingt-et-un ans, c'était à peine si j'avais eu une vraie petite amie… Elle n'en avait voulu qu'à mon argent et mon 'titre'… Elle pensait être propulsée dans les médias et passer dans la presse people et ce fut le cas ! Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être rabaisser par les journalistes… La critique qui était revenue le plus souvent était 'pot de peinture sur le visage'. Autant mon ex-petite amie était naturelle lorsque nous étions seuls, qu'elle était superficielle lors des soirées. C'était le stéréotype des filles qui voulaient plaire pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas plutôt pour ce qu'elles sont. Je trouvais ça idiot… Seules les apparences comptaient lorsqu'elle était entourée. Elle avait fini par traîner en justice les magasines et gagner contre eux un procès qui l'avait rendu riche. Depuis elle s'affichait au bras de milliardaires aussi vieux (voire plus !) que mon père…

Bref, ma vie sentimentale était un échec… J'avais dû m'acheter les services d'une prostituée pour perdre ma virginité que je voyais de temps en temps. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas révéler mon secret à la presse. Elle y perdrait plus qu'elle n'y gagnerait d'autant plus que nous étions devenus des amis à présent. Elle s'appelle Tanya Denali et a le même âge que moi. Si j'avais à fonder une association pour laquelle je me battrai, ce serait certainement une pour les jeunes filles qui sont obligées de faire de la prostitution dès leur plus jeune âge pour s'en sortir.

Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant passer Isabella Swan. Orpheline peu après sa majorité, elle avait hérité seule de la plus grosse fortune de la ville de New York. Autant dire qu'elle faisait des jaloux et des jalouses ! Personnellement, j'aurais préféré avoir une famille soudée comme l'était la sienne plutôt que perdre mes parents et hériter de leur argent. Comme on dit, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur… Physiquement, elle était d'un charme naturel et tout à fait sublime. De longs cheveux bruns formant des anglaises sur les pointes, des yeux chocolatés très profonds, un corps à en damner les saints avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut et pour finir un sourire sincère et magnifique !

Aujourd'hui, elle était habillée d'une robe bustier de couleur bleu nuit qui lui seyait à merveille ! Le contraste avec sa peau laiteuse était… magique ! Ses cheveux formaient un chignon déstructuré et lâche mais volontairement travaillé. Ça me rappelait mes cheveux toujours en désordre parce que c'était voulu. Il fallait aussi avouer que c'était naturel de départ mais juste arrangé pour que ça fasse plus correct… Elle portait des chaussures à talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse de la même couleur que sa robe. L'une des spécificités de cette jeune femme était sa légendaire maladresse qui ne cessait de revenir dans sa description ou dans les articles de la presse dont elle était la principale protagoniste. Comme à chaque soirée où nous étions présents tous les deux, je la surveillais pour que rien ne lui arrive. La fois dernière à l'inauguration d'un nouveau building, j'avais failli la rattraper alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers. Je dis bien failli car l'un de ses gardes du corps l'avait rattrapée avant moi.

Un serveur qui passa devant moi me sortit de ma contemplation de cette sublime beauté. Je remarquai qu'elle se dirigeait du côté de mes parents. Après quelques secondes d'observation, je me rendis compte que l'artiste qui exposait ses toiles était également près d'eux. Isabella devait aller le voir lui et non mes parents… Après tout, qu'avaient-ils de si super pour qu'une jeune femme telle qu'Isabella aille les voir ou leur parler ? Elle figurait parmi le top trois des donateurs les plus importants du monde. Elle ne savait que faire de son argent et donnait des millions à ceux qui en avaient besoin. On pourrait croire qu'elle était un peu comme mes parents et que ce n'était qu'une façon de se montrer, mais je pensais autrement. Elle ne donnait pas son argent à n'importe qui et s'impliquait davantage dans les actions. Elle partait parfois des mois en Afrique subsaharienne ou je ne sais trop où en Asie pour construire des habitations. Elle créait des associations pour l'éducation des enfants dans les pays pauvres et en développement. Elle faisait de la publicité pour l'écologie, la protection des espèces en voie de disparition et même contre les fourrures animales. Je soupirai en repensant à l'une d'elle. C'était une affiche où elle était complètement nue… Beaucoup de stars y avaient participé mais cette photo avait fait fantasmer plus d'un homme sur Terre, moi y compris !

Elle s'avança vers le peintre et mes parents partirent saluer d'autres personnes. De mon côté, j'optai pour aller faire un tour du côté du buffet. Un autre journaliste m'y aborda, mais cette fois-ci féminin. Elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler son identité, ni son métier ce que j'appréciais. La franchise avait parfois du bon ! Elle me posa quelques questions. Je répondis à celles qui me paraissaient le moins personnelles. Lorsqu'une certaine limite était franchie, je répondais clairement en disant ne pas vouloir révéler d'informations à ce sujet. Après quelques minutes, la journaliste finit par me lâcher. Je mangeai quelques canapés au saumon puis je pris une flûte de champagne avant de me réfugier sur le balcon. Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde, mes avant-bras posés sur celle-ci. J'observais la ville depuis mon poste de vision du seizième étage.

Le soleil avait beau être couché depuis plusieurs heures la ville ne s'était pas endormie pour autant. Il y avait une multitude de taxis qui raccompagnaient les bourreaux de travail à leur domicile, les amants auprès de leur maîtresse et inversement, ainsi que les fêtards qui allaient en boîte de nuit… Cette ville était une fourmilière aussi bien de jour que de nuit. C'était ça New York… Une vie non stop…

Je soufflai d'agacement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais m'ennuyer ! J'avalai une gorgée d'alcool qui me fit du bien quelques minutes après. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ces soirées ! J'avalai une nouvelle gorgée. J'aurais aimé être de classe moyenne et vivre dans un petit village… Avoir une vie banale loin de ce monde qui n'était clairement pas fait pour moi. Je pouvais comprendre que certaines personnes désirent fréquenter ce milieu car ça offrait malgré tout certains avantages. Seulement, au fil des années j'avais appris à ne regarder que les mauvais côtés. Ce que je désirais par-dessus tout, c'était trouver l'amour avec un grand A. Une femme qui saurait m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non ce que je possède. Ensuite, je pourrais vivre n'importe où sans que cela me dérange ! Je serais même prêt à supporter toutes ces soirées et évènements mondains sans me plaindre mentalement toutes les deux minutes ! L'amour avait un pouvoir et une force non négligeable…

« Bonsoir… » Fit une voix timide mais extrêmement douce derrière moi. J'avais inscrit cette voix dans mon esprit comme un souvenir d'une inestimable valeur. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que ce soit _elle_ ! Je tournai la tête pour en être certain. Je me redressai vivement en constatant que c'était bel et bien Isabella Swan. Pourquoi s'adressait-elle à moi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ses gardes du corps ? « Ça fait plusieurs soirées où je voulais venir te parler sans jamais oser le faire… » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Une coloration rose mit de la vie sur son délicat visage et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Bon sang que c'était érotique et sexy ! Puis je me rendis compte de la signification de ses mots sans pouvoir piper mot. Étais-je tombé par-dessus la rambarde et m'être écraser au sol pour rêver une telle scène ?

« Heu… Je m'appelle… » Commença-t-elle à se présenter en me tendant sa main mais mon cerveau eut un éclair de lucidité et je terminai sa phrase à sa place.

« Isabella Swan. » Je m'empressai de rajouter quelque chose. « Je sais qui vous êtes. Je vous admire beaucoup par rapport à tout ce que vous faîtes. » Je pris sa main et lui fis délicatement un baisemain. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Elle dut se sentir flattée ou gênée peut-être… Je vis qu'elle se mordait plus fortement et ses joues étaient désormais rouges.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Bella et tutoie-moi. Nous avons le même âge à trois mois près. » Me sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis sa main. C'était étonnant de savoir qu'elle savait avec exactitude combien de mois nous avions de différence. Je l'avais calculé car j'étais comme fasciné par elle et que je voulais en savoir plus à son sujet, mais _moi_, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel…

« D'accord Bella… Aurais-tu par hasard fais des recherches à mon sujet ? » Lançai-je cette question comme une plaisanterie. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Ça se remarque tant que ça ? À moins que tu ne me surveilles ? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. Elle l'avait _vraiment_ fait ?

« Tu as simplement su combien de mois nous séparaient. C'est ça qui t'a trahi. » Répondis-je. « Si tu as fait des recherches sur moi pour savoir quel jour je suis né, tu dois savoir comment je m'appelle… »

« Edward Anthony Cullen. Le nom de jeune fille de ta mère est Masen. Tu es fils unique. Tes parents se sont mariés ensemble pour les intérêts de leur famille respective, mais au final ils ont appris à s'aimer. Je trouve que c'est une très belle histoire. Presque romantique ! »Rit-elle. « Tu as eu une sale petite amie répondant au nom de Jessica Stanley à l'âge de dix-sept ans et depuis tu n'as jamais eu personne dans ta vie. Du moins, les médias n'ont rien dit à ce sujet depuis ta rupture avec elle... Tu aimes les animaux, le classique, la littérature, le théâtre, le piano, la guitare, la simplicité, la malbouffe, les petites villes et les footings matinaux avec ton labrador qui s'appelle Pikachu. » Sourit-elle au nom de mon chien. « Tu rêves de visiter le monde en caravane. Ton pays préféré est la France. D'ailleurs tu parles parfaitement et couramment la langue. Tu aimerais habiter dans une petite ville tranquille en Provence car tu adores le paysage. Tu détestes les vernissages et autres évènements mondains que tu qualifies de barbants. Tu étudies la médecine sans que tes parents ne le sachent. Tu fais de la natation tous les jours avant d'aller te coucher et tu adores le tennis. Et pour finir, tu recherches la femme de ta vie. Brune, grande, drôle, intelligente, cultivée et qui sache tenir une conversation dynamique et intéressante. Tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à la beauté intérieure des gens, bien plus qu'à celle extérieure même si tu n'es pas indifférent à une belle femme… »

Tout le long de son discours je l'écoutai parler de sa magnifique voix, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs où elle parlait à travers un micro…

« J'aurais dû me taire n'est-ce pas… Je t'ai effrayé ? » Demanda-t-elle face à mon manque de réaction. J'étais encore abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de révéler sur moi. Autant d'informations vraies sans me connaître ni m'approcher ! C'était plutôt dingue !

« Non ce n'est pas ça… » Dis-je avec hésitation… « C'est juste que je ne pensais pas avoir dit autant de chose aux journalistes… »

« Il y a des tas et des tas de sites à ton sujet. Je pensais devoir engager un détective afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ton compte, mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire… Savais-tu qu'il y avait des paris sur toi entre certaines femmes ? Celle qui réussira à prendre une photo dans tes bras, à obtenir un baiser ou mieux encore, celle qui passera dans ton lit ! »

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant… Je ne pensais pas autant intéresser les gens… »

« Tu fascines bien plus que tu ne le penses. Ton physique doit y être aussi pour quelque chose… »

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux quelques instants avant de marcher jusqu'au banc le plus proche et m'asseoir sur celui-ci. J'en voulais aux femmes qui me considéraient uniquement comme un bel homme, voire une friandise que l'on croque et qu'on jette ensuite. Et pourtant j'étais un peu pareil avec Isabella… D'accord j'étais en admiration devant ce qu'elle accomplissait et comment elle gérait son argent mais je l'aimais fortement pour son apparence…

Je sentis qu'elle prenait place à mes côtés. Je tournais la tête vers elle. Enfin… mon regard se posa plutôt sur ses jambes croisées que sur son visage. Sa robe était remontée laissant apercevoir la moitié de ses cuisses. Délicieuses ! Tout simplement délicieuses… Bella était magnifique de loin mais vue de près c'était… waouh et plus encore !

Je me ressaisis et me forçai à la regarder dans les yeux. Je vis qu'elle avait remarqué ce que j'observais il y a quelques instants… Elle ne parut pas m'en vouloir et ne chercha pas non plus à couvrir sa peau.

Je bus le restant de ma flûte afin de me changer les idées. Quoique… ça aller sûrement être pire après… Isabella Swan qui drague et provoque ouvertement Edward Cullen. Laissez-moi rire ! Comme si c'était possible ! L'alcool avait déjà dû bien agir sur moi !

« Tu veux que je te ramène une boisson ou à manger ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je prendrais la même chose que toi. Merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Fis-je en me levant. Je posai ma flûte vide sur le plateau d'un serveur et en pris deux remplies. Je serais probablement très guilleret après, mais tant pis !

Je vis ma mère me regarder étrangement de loin. Soit elle s'imaginait que je voulais me saouler et elle n'était pas très fière de moi, soit elle savait que j'étais en bonne compagnie et semblait étonnée mais ravie pour moi. Elle s'inquiétait tellement que je finisse seul qu'elle organisait des rendez-vous arrangés… Sauf que c'était majoritairement avec des filles complètement refaites et blondes… Je n'avais rien contre la chirurgie esthétique mais faire tellement d'opérations afin de ne plus savoir se reconnaître au final, je trouvais ça stupide. Et les blondes me rappelaient Jessica, ma seule petite amie… Je crois que c'est justement pour ça que ma mère me cherchait toujours des blondes. Sous prétexte que ma seule petite amie l'avait été, je n'aimais que ce type de femmes… Enfin… Passons !

Je rejoignis Isabella sur le balcon qui tremblait un peu. C'est sûr que sa tenue n'était pas très adaptée pour sortir la nuit. Elle aurait certainement un rhume demain matin… Je posai nos verres sur le banc et retirai la veste noire de mon costume. Je la lui tendis et elle accepta en me remerciant d'un large sourire. Je lui tendis ensuite son verre et m'assis sur le banc, plus proche d'elle que je ne l'étais précédemment. Mais étrangement l'ambiance c'était alourdie, la remplissant d'une certaine tension…

Je bus une petite gorgée d'alcool. J'avais beau avoir retiré ma veste mais j'avais plus chaud qu'il y a quelques minutes… Je mis ça sur le fait qu'Isabella soit proche de moi et que j'avais déjà pas mal bu… Du coin de l'œil je la vis vider à moitié son verre d'une seule traite et prendre une grande inspiration.

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? » Se lança-t-elle.

« Absolument personne. Et… Et toi ? » Hésitai-je à demander.

« Je n'ai jamais eu personne… »

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demandai-je plus qu'étonné. « Je veux dire… Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux… »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un geste indifférent.

« Je n'étais attirée par aucun homme, ni aucune femme jusqu'à ce que je croise une paire d'yeux d'un vert incroyable et profond… » M'avoua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis son regard dévia sur mes lèvres, à l'instar du mien qui se posa sur les siennes si désirables qu'elle humidifia d'un rapide coup de langue. « Si j'essaye de t'embrasser me rejetteras-tu ? Je ne sais pas si tu accordes autant d'importance que moi à un baiser ou s'il faut obligatoirement bien se connaître pour en faire un… Mais j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître avec toutes mes recherches mais je conçois que cela puisse être différent dans ton cas… »

« J'ai voulu en faire rassure-toi ! Seulement… j'ai fermé la page avant même d'avoir tapé ton nom. J'aurais eu l'impression d'être une sorte d'admirateur trop obsessionnel. J'espère seulement que tu me donneras une chance de te connaître autrement qu'en faisant des recherches sur internet. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me l'apprennes… »

Elle me sourit et avança son visage un peu plus vers moi.

« Puis-je t'embrasser maintenant ? » Souffla-t-elle.

J'allais lui répondre que oui lorsque la porte du balcon s'ouvrit. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre comme si nous avions été pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. C'était l'un des gardes du corps d'Isabella.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je voulais juste fumer un peu… » Se justifia-t-il en nous montrant la cigarette qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Isabella souffla comme agacée.

« Emmett combien de fois t'ai-je répété d'arrêter de fumer ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Tu détruis ta santé et les minces chances pour moi d'aborder celui que je… » Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait sûrement dire. « Ne me dis pas que j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle craintive.

« Il me semble bien que tu avais commencé… » S'amusa l'homme.

Isabella souffla et le traita affectueusement de crétin. Elle se retourna vers moi, le visage empourpré. Elle retira ma veste qu'elle me rendit.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas mais demain j'organise un gala de charité pour une association contre le sida. J'aimerais bien qu'on s'y retrouve si tu as toujours envie de me voir… »

« Hou ! Bella ! » La taquina Emmett. Il eut droit à un regard noir de l'intéressée.

« Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de venir ! » Fis-je comme si son employé n'avait rien commenté. Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur et me fit un large sourire. Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Emmett qui ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était de trop… Isabella lui donna un indice.

« Emmett, si tu allais voir Félix afin qu'il aille chercher la voiture. Pour me raccompagner… »

« Oh heu… Bien sûr ! » Fit-il en partant.

Isabella leva les yeux en soufflant et se concentra sur moi. Je me levai et me mis en face d'elle. Elle se rapprocha et j'en fis de même. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser sur les lèvres mais elle déposa juste les siennes sur ma joue. J'étais un peu déçu mais tout aussi euphorique qu'un adolescent dont les hormones travaillent énormément… Avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui tendis l'une de mes cartes personnelles où figuraient mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone portable et mon adresse de messagerie instantanée. Elle me remercia et rentra. Je l'observai depuis dehors par la fenêtre. Elle salua l'artiste après avoir posé sa flûte de champagne sur un plateau et partit vers l'ascenseur avec Emmett. Il sembla lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier sur le moment car elle lui donna un discret coup de coude dans le ventre vu la taille imposante de son garde du corps. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il rentra dans la petite pièce. Isabella sourit niaisement et regarda vers la porte du balcon où je me trouvais avant de rejoindre son employé.

Je bus le restant de ma coupe de champagne avant de rentrer à mon tour dans la galerie qui était presque déserte désormais. Je posai mon verre sur un plateau et renfilai ma veste. Je ne trouvai pas mes parents. J'en déduisis qu'ils devaient déjà être partis…

Je saluai à mon tour l'artiste dont les toiles n'étaient pas si mal… Je pris l'ascenseur et appelai un taxi pour qu'il me reconduise dans l'hôtel où je logeais actuellement. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'habiter sur un, voire plusieurs, étage d'un hôtel. Au final, tout le monde faisait pareil et l'hôtel finissait plus par ressembler à un building résidentiel qu'à sa fonction initiale…

Je payai le chauffeur et rentrai dans mon immense garçonnière. Je me dirigeai directement dans ma salle de bain où je pris ma douche et me lavai les dents. Puis je passai du côté de ma chambre où je me glissai sous les draps. À peine avais-je éteint ma lampe que je m'endormis… Mes rêves n'étaient portés que sur une seule personne : Isabella Swan…

* * *

« Vous êtes ? » Me demanda l'homme à l'entrée, une fois que ce fut mon tour.

« Edward Cullen. »

L'homme chercha sur sa liste et d'un air professionnel me dit qu'il était impossible que je rentre si je n'avais pas été convié. D'habitude c'étaient mes parents qui s'occupaient de ça et en leur compagnie je passais directement sans devoir présenter mon nom… Je soufflai. Bien sûr, j'avais donné mon numéro à Isabella, mais pas l'inverse. Je n'avais aucun moyen de la contacter et régler le problème. Elle ne m'avait pas non appelé dans la soirée d'hier ou même dans la journée…

« C'est Isabella Swan qui m'a invité. » Précisai-je.

« Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! » Se moqua l'homme. Isabella disait que j'étais connu, pas pour tout le monde apparemment… « Écoute mon jeunot : des comme toi j'en vois tous les soirs alors pas la peine de me faire le coup du 'c'est la personne la plus influente de la ville -qui va donner ce soir trois milliards de dollars à une association et à la science- qui m'a invité'. Maintenant soit tu t'en vas gentiment soit j'appelle les hommes de la sécurité. Tu n'es pas sur la liste. »

J'allais lui demander d'appeler son supérieur hiérarchique lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me décalai sur le côté pour que l'homme puisse faire passer d'autres riches que je connaissais de vue et de nom. L'identifiant était un numéro inconnu. Je décrochai espérant fortement que cela soit Isabella.

« Edward Cullen, j'écoute. »

« Bonsoir Edward. » Fit la plus belle voix du monde. « C'est Bella. Je sais que cela peut paraître idiot comme question mais… Tu n'as pas oublié le gala n'est-ce pas ? »

Je distinguais dans ses intonations une certaine inquiétude.

« Pas du tout ! Je suis à l'entrée depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Un homme ne veut pas me laisser rentrer sous prétexte que mon nom n'est pas sur la liste. » Me justifiai-je en regardant l'homme en question. Il me regardait avec un air arrogant et suffisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais après cette soirée, je ne donnais pas cher de sa place.

« J'avais pourtant transmis le message de te faire passer ! J'ai dû m'y prendre trop tard encore une fois… Ils prennent autant de mesure de sécurité car ils ont peur d'un éventuel attentat contre moi. Je trouve ça plutôt idiot ! »

« D'une certaine façon, je les remercie de se soucier autant de ta vie. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité. »

« Merci… C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais je trouve que deux gardes du corps c'est déjà assez sécurisant et embêtant comme ça. »

« _Hey !_ » Fit une voix derrière Bella, que je reconnus comme celle d'Emmett. J'entendis les rires de la plus belle femme du monde durant un bref instant.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Je fermai mon portable et le remis dans la poche de ma veste noire. Je m'avançai vers l'homme qui détenait la liste.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiétez mais Isabella arrive. Vous avez encore une chance de garder votre poste en me laissant passer pour que je ne lui révèle pas qui à tant insister pour ne pas me laisser rentrer. » Le menaçai-je d'une voix calme et posée. Je vis un éclair de panique dans son regard avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression méprisante.

« Je travaille pour mademoiselle Swan depuis longtemps et jamais je ne vous ai vu auparavant. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle vous ait invité. »

« C'est comme vous voulez. C'était elle au téléphone et elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre. »

« _Mais bien sûr !_ » Crus-je l'entendre marmonner.

Environ une minute plus tard, elle sortit du bâtiment dans une robe absolument resplendissante qui trainait jusqu'au sol. La scène fit comme un arrêt sur image pour que je puisse l'observer comme il se doit. Sa robe avait de fines bretelles tressées de couleur blanche. Le décolleté était orné de pierres bleues très claires et de dentelle. C'était sophistiqué tout en restant assez simple. Le bas était plus volumineux et vaporeux. Il y avait également des motifs fait en relief sur le tissu semblable à un voile. Dans l'ensemble, cette robe digne des princesses était blanche mais il y avait un doux fondu de bleu pastel sur ce voile qui devenait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que notre regard descendait sur la robe. Isabella était tout simplement parfaite !

La scène put continuer à une allure normale par la suite. Isabella me fit un large sourire avant de regarder l'homme. Du coin de l'œil je le vis se tendre. Mon ange continua sa marche jusqu'à moi, suivie d'Emmett qui jouait les gros durs. Rien à voir avec l'homme qui était hier sur le balcon en notre présence. Elle vint se poster devant moi et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux durant ce bref instant profitant de sa peau contre la mienne et de toutes ces sensations qui accompagnaient son geste.

« Je suis ravie que tu sois venu. J'avais peur qui tu aies changé d'avis suite à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

« Justement, ça m'a encouragé à venir et non à fuir. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt mais j'ai été assez occupée aujourd'hui à cause de cette soirée. »

« Pardonnée ! » Lui fis-je en souriant. Elle se mordit la lèvre et me rendit mon sourire en rougissant. Puis elle se ressaisit et se tourna vers l'employé qui là, devait bien avoir peur pour son job. Un peu plus et je l'avais complètement oublié.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plutôt dur que je ne lui connaissais pas. L'homme ne sut quoi lui répondre. « J'avais pourtant bien précisé à James de faire passer Edward Cullen. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Et puis il pouvait très bien vous vouloir du mal. »

Emmett s'esclaffa fortement en écoutant son argument de défense plutôt mince… Il sembla marmonner quelque chose du style « Lui faire du mal ! Ha ! Ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! » avant de repartir dans un fou-rire.

« Vous ne regardez donc jamais la presse ? Même le nom aurait dû vous sauter aux yeux ! Cullen comme Esmé _Cullen_ et Carlisle _Cullen_ ! » Insista-t-elle volontairement sur le nom de famille. « C'est leur fils que vous avez en face de vous. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'excusa-t-il encore une fois.

« Moi aussi je suis vraiment désolée Laurent mais c'est la troisième fois que ce genre d'évènement se produit. Je m'assurerais que vous ayez un autre emploi rapidement mais tu ne travailleras désormais plus pour moi. Estime-toi encore heureux que je te trouve un autre poste et que je ne dise pas à d'autres personnes susceptibles de t'employer que tu n'es pas recommandable. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! Tu viens Edward ? » Se radoucit-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » Dis-je en lui offrant mon bras qu'elle accepta de suite.

* * *

La soirée se déroula à une allure folle. Bella insista pour que je reste près d'elle, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. J'avais tout de même posé la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis la vieille à savoir si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'elle s'affiche avec moi. Des photographies de nous seraient certainement à la une demain matin… Heureusement pour moi, elle s'en moquait pas mal. De mon côté j'étais assez gêné que ma vie privée se retrouve soudainement publique…

Des journalistes tentaient de nous arracher les vers du nez tandis que les photographes et paparazzis guettaient le moment où ils pourraient prendre LA photo qui rapporte gros.

Les seuls moments où je l'avais laissée seule étaient lorsqu'elle avait dû aller sur l'estrade pour faire son petit discours afin de parler de son geste si généreux et quand j'avais dû partir au petit coin…

Entre chaque personne qui venait vers elle, nous avions réussi à mieux nous connaître. C'était une femme absolument parfaite ! Elle avait toutes les qualités et les traits de personnalités que je recherchais chez une femme.

Il était à présent trois heures du matin passées et la plupart des personnes étaient parties. Bella me prévint que je pouvais partir si je le voulais et que de toutes manières elle n'allait pas s'attarder à rentrer elle aussi. Je lui répondis que je pouvais rester jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse si elle le désirait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et m'invita à prendre un verre 'maintenant'.

« Bien sûr. Que veux-tu ? »

« En fait je ne parlais pas d'un verre ici mais plutôt chez moi ou chez toi… Maintenant que je te connais j'aimerais bien voir dans quelle sorte d'endroit tu peux bien habiter… »

« Hum… Si tu veux… Enfin je veux dire… Mon appartement ne sera certainement pas à ton goût. Il est immense et les ampoules ne sont même pas à basse consommation. Bref, l'écologie n'est pas mon fort et changer les ampoules non plus. »

« Tu es trop mignon ! » Éclata-t-elle de rire. « Je veux tout de même voir ça ! Emmett ! » L'appela-t-elle de loin. L'intéressé s'approcha de nous.

« Il faut que je le démembre parce qu'il a voulu te faire du mal ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un air féroce et sérieux. Je ne savais pas trop s'il plaisantait mais au cas où je me reculai un peu de lui. J'eus une _vraie_ réponse lorsque les deux éclatèrent de rire en voyant mon attitude.

« Je voulais seulement te demander de me déposer chez lui. » S'expliqua-t-elle. Emmett retrouva son sérieux et une légère ride se forma sur son front. « Je sais que tu es censé me protéger mais je suis une grande fille ! »

Le grand baraqué me regarda perplexe avant de me demander mon adresse. Je lui tendis l'une de mes cartes.

« Bella, si tu allais chercher ton manteau ? » Lui dit-il. Pourquoi je sentais que j'allais me prendre un avertissement et des menaces venant de lui. Le genre de discours que les pères protecteurs faisaient aux petits amis de leurs filles. Sauf que là, c'était un garde du corps très protecteur…

« Ne le brutalise pas trop s'il te plaît ! » Dit-elle à l'attention de son ami avant de s'éloigner. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de nos champs de vision Emmett prit la parole.

« Je vais y aller franco Edward : je t'aime bien car tu rends ma Bella heureuse. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. Si tu lui en fait… Couic ! » Fit-il en passant son doigt sur sa gorge. « Et… Prends-ça juste au cas où vous devriez… Enfin… je ne te fais pas un dessin… » Dit-il en me tendant une boîte de préservatifs. Je pris rapidement son 'cadeau' que je mis dans ma veste.

« Heu… Merci… » Le remerciai-je malgré tout. « Tu crois qu'elle voudra faire ça ce soir ? »

Il eut un petit rire qui me rendit nerveux. Je pris sa réaction comme un oui… Il partit chercher la voiture. Je réfléchis à dernière fois que j'avais eu un rapport avec Tanya et ça remontait à plus de six mois… Je me mis à paniquer. Et si je n'assurais pas pour sa première fois ? Je tentai vainement de me rassurer en pensant que c'était comme le vélo et que ça ne s'oubliait pas…

Bella arriva avec un grand sourire. Je l'aidai à enfiler son manteau qu'elle n'arriva pas à fermer à cause de sa robe. Elle me prit par la main et me dit que nous pouvions y aller si je le désirais. Nous descendîmes au sous-sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett t'a dit si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… ? » Me demanda-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient au niveau désiré.

« Rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas. » La rassurai-je en donnant une pression sur sa main. Étrangement son contact me donnait une impression de sécurité et de chaleur.

Emmett arriva juste en face de nous avec la voiture de Bella. C'était une Volvo tout comme la mienne, bien que ce soit un modèle différent et plus récent. Je lui ouvris la porte tel un gentleman.

« Ne marche pas sur mes plates-bandes Edward. Ce qui tu viens de faire, c'est mon travail. » Plaisanta-t-il sous la forme d'une menace.

Bella rentra dans la voiture et je la suivis de près. Emmett partit en direction de mon appartement. Je remarquai durant le trajet que Bella tapait du pied par terre tout en se gigotant légèrement. Je me demandais si elle aussi était stressée.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? » Me demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

« Pas à ce que je sache. Peut-être si mes parents me préviennent à la dernière minute d'une réception mais ça m'étonnerait… Et toi ? »

« Non… C'est justement pour ça que je me demandais si nous pouvions le passer ensemble… Il n'y a aucune obligation. »

« J'en serais ravi ! »

« Parfait alors ! J'ai préparé un petit sac avec quelques affaires. Juste de quoi tenir trois jours… Je ne voudrais paraître trop collante… Mais… Heu… Oublie… Ça ne fait rien. Je repartirais chez moi. »

Je n'avais rien dit… Elle regarda le paysage par la fenêtre tout en tapant toujours du pied et en gigotant. Peut-être plus que tout à l'heure…

« Je serais ravi que tu viennes dormir tout le week-end chez moi Bella. » Lui dis-je en lui reprenant la main. Elle se retourna vers moi et sembla vouloir m'embrasser avant de se raviser en jetant un coup d'œil sur Emmett. Il se gara devant l'hôtel et nous ouvrit la porte avant d'aller chercher le sac à dos en toile de Bella. Je le pris sur mon épaule. Nous saluâmes Emmett puis rentrâmes dans mon appartement. À peine fûmes-nous rentrés dans celui-ci que Bella me demanda une chose plutôt… surprenante. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était direct et qu'elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait !

« Edward ? Tu pourrais m'aider à défaire ma robe. Depuis le début de la soirée j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes et je ne peux pas y aller avec ça… » Désigna-t-elle sa robe. « C'est urgent ! » Précisa-t-elle d'une petite voix en me voyant peu réactif. Elle défit son manteau qu'elle jeta carrément par terre et je descendis la fermeture de sa robe jusqu'en bas. Bella fit glisser ses bretelles le long de ses bras et sa robe tomba à ses pieds d'un geste sensuel. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en constatant qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements d'un blanc éclatant avec des motifs faits à partir de ruban bleu pastel… Elle portait même un porte-jarretelle et des bas ! Elle avait de superbes jambes interminables avec ses chaussures à talons et mon dieu ! Quelle chute de reins ! Elle fit un pas en avant pour enjamber sa robe et se retourna vers moi.

« Où sont les toilettes ? »

« Chambre. Au bout du couloir. » Parvins-je seulement à prononcer tel un puceau qui voyait pour la première fois le corps d'une bombe ! Ce spectacle resterait gravé dans mon esprit qui était un peu tout chamboulé désormais… Je pensais à autre chose pour ne pas avoir d'érection maintenant… Je pris son manteau que j'accrochai sur la une patère murale. Je pris sa robe et l'amenai dans ma chambre. Je la posai sur le lit de même que le sac de Bella. Je pris une grande housse dans mon dressing pour mettre son vêtement dedans avant l'accrocher dans l'une de mes penderies.

Je sortis les préservatifs de ma poche. Je séparai chaque petit carré avant de les mettre dans ma table de nuit. Comme Bella occupait la salle de bain, je n'avais pas accès à la poubelle 'intime', je décidai donc de placer également le carton d'emballage dans mon tiroir.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demandai-je à travers la porte. « Après tout, ce n'était pas ton intention _première_ de boire un verre dans un lieu plus intime ? »

Bella sortit de la salle de bain.

« C'est sûr que boire un verre dans une chambre, il n'y a rien de plus intime comme endroit… » Joua-t-elle sur les mots.

« Très bien… Heu… Je ramène quoi ? » Lui demandai-je en évitant que mon regard ne se pose sur une partie de son corps autre que sur son visage.

« Tu as du jus d'orange ? »

« Bien sûr. Je rapporte ça tout de suite ! Tu veux des glaçons avec ? » Demandai-je stupidement.

« Volontiers ! »

J'allai dans la cuisine et y pris un plateau sur lequel je mis deux verres à cocktail, la bouteille de jus d'orange et des glaçons dans un bol. Je ramenai le tout dans ma chambre. Je m'arrêtai en passant le seuil de la porte. Je manquai de peu de faire tomber ce que je tenais et je suis certain que ma mâchoire avait dû se décrocher… Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur s'emballa…

Bella se trouvait allongée sur mon lit dans la même petite tenue que lorsqu'elle avait retiré sa robe à la différence qu'elle s'était déchaussée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en observant ma chambre. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine se lever et descendre au rythme de sa respiration presque affolée.

Je me repris et fermai la bouche avant qu'un filet de bave ne s'échappe de celle-ci.

« Hum… Bella ? »

Elle rougit et je vis bien qu'elle était assez gênée. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce…

« J'ai pensé que… enfin… Oh et puis zut ! Ça fait des mois et des mois que je fantasme sur toi ! Et puis avec ces petits moments que nous avons partagés j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait… passer à l'étape supérieure. Je sais que ça peut te paraître rapide mais dis-toi que certaines personnes n'attendent même pas de connaître le prénom de l'autre pour… enfin… tu vois ? » Me demanda-t-elle toute gênée. « Et je sais ce que tu peux penser mais c'est faux ! Tu n'es pas qu'un vulgaire objet sexuel que je serais susceptible d'utiliser une fois pour ensuite mieux te rejeter après m'en être servi. Je veux bien plus que ça avec toi Edward ! Je veux une vraie relation… J'aspire aux mêmes désirs que toi. Tu veux une femme avec qui tu pourras te marier et fonder une famille. Je veux un homme capable de m'offrir la même chose. Je n'ai plus personne depuis quelques années suite aux décès de mes parents qui étaient ma seule famille. Je crois que c'est aussi un peu pour ça que je cherche tellement à me rapprocher de toi. J'ai besoin de me sentir aimée et pouvoir aimer en retour. Je veux dormir chaque soir dans les bras d'un homme pour me sentir en sécurité et pas parce que je sais que mon garde du corps dort dans la pièce d'à côté. Je veux sentir ses bras autour de moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux me sentir transportée par l'amour… Je veux que cet homme, ce soit toi… Je veux que ces bras soient les tiens. Je veux que ces lèvres soient les tiennes. »

Elle reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade, bien que ça n'ait rien d'un discours appris par cœur pour être récité. Elle affichait une expression mi-effrayée d'être rejetée et mi-suppliante pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne sus que dire face à ses paroles par peur de me sentir ridicule. Ce qu'elle venait de prononcer était tout simplement magnifique !

Je m'avançai vers elle et posai le plateau sur ma table de nuit. Je retirai ma veste que je lançai sur mon rocking-chair et me déchaussai rapidement. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras. Elle voulut blottir sa tête dans mon cou mais je la repoussai pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai toujours fantasmé sur toi également. Je n'ai jamais osé m'approcher ni même penser au fait de pouvoir t'aborder un jour dans l'une des réceptions. Je me sentais minable à tes côtés et j'aurais eu et j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas te mériter. Tu fais tellement de bonnes actions que je ne doute en aucun cas que tu iras au paradis et que tu seras récompensée comme il se doit. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu le droit à des malheurs jusqu'à présent. Je sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement proche et complice avec mes parents mais je suis certain que je déprimerais s'ils venaient à mourir subitement. Et pour finir, je désire que la femme qui partage ma vie, avec qui je réaliserais mes rêves, mes désirs et mes fantasmes soit toi et uniquement toi. »

Comme un réflexe nous approchâmes en même temps nos lèvres.

« Oublions ce que nous sommes et ce que nous représentons aux yeux de la société. Ici, il n'y a que Bella et Edward. _Juste_ Bella et Edward. Une femme et un homme dans une chambre, allongés sur un lit, proches l'un de l'autre et sur le point de s'embrasser pour la première fois. » Souffla-t-elle avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que nous scellâmes nos lèvres dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Et puis rapidement, ses mains vinrent me déshabiller tandis que les miennes se baladaient sur son corps de rêve, caressant sa peau sans défaut et d'une douceur infinie… Elle commença à déboutonner lentement ma chemise. Elle mit fin à notre baiser et s'écarta afin d'observer mon torse sur lequel elle passa délicatement sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses doigts effleuraient mes pectoraux.

« Tu es comme je me l'imaginais : _parfait_… » Souffla-t-elle avant de replonger sur mes lèvres.

Je me redressai un peu afin qu'elle puisse m'ôter ma chemise qu'elle fit glisser lentement le long de mes bras. Elle caressait du bout des doigts ces derniers m'envoyant une vague d'agréables frissons dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Nous nous rallongeâmes et Bella se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je soupirai d'aise et d'anticipation sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à mouvoir son bassin contre son entrejambe éveillée…

Elle retira la boucle de ma ceinture et ouvrit ma braguette. Je quittai ses lèvres et fermai les yeux tout en laissant ma tête tomber sur les oreillers… Je sentis qu'elle faisait glisser très lentement mon pantalon… Je lui aurais volontiers fait part de mon désir qu'elle aille plus vite dans son action, mais je voulais qu'elle fasse les choses comme elle le sentait pour sa première fois. Si elle voulait prendre son temps pour découvrir mon corps, qu'elle le fasse quitte à ce que mentalement je sois dans le même état qu'un torturé…

Je ne me souciai pas de savoir où étaient partis ma chemise ainsi que mon pantalon qu'elle venait enfin de m'enlever entièrement. Elle retira mes chaussettes, cette espèce de vêtement tue l'amour…

Nous nous retrouvâmes à égalité vestimentaire, tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Je retournai la situation, la coinçant sous mon corps sans en faire peser le poids… Je l'embrassai dans le cou la faisant gémir. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille.

« Es-tu certaine que tu désires faire ça maintenant avec moi ? Tu ne préfères pas attendre que nos sentiments se développent ? » Lui soufflai-je.

« Je suis sûre et certaine de ce que je désire. Et en ce moment, c'est toi. Je veux créer un lien spécial et unique entre nous qui je l'espère nous rapprochera. »

« Alors si c'est ce que tu veux… Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Une fois notre baiser terminé, je défis ses bas encore plus lentement qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec mon pantalon. J'eus le droit à des gémissements plaintifs. Je défis ensuite son porte-jarretelle avant de retourner embrasser ma belle qui roulait des hanches afin de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je la fis se relever un peu ce qui me permit de lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Bella avait une magnifique poitrine et je ne me privai pas de le lui faire remarquer. Elle rougit et je caressai ses colorations du revers de ma main.

« Tu es magnifique… » La complimentai-je.

« Assez ! » M'ordonna-t-elle tendrement avant de m'embrasser.

Elle passa ses bras sur mes épaules puis les descendit jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Elle passa ses doigts délicats sous l'élastique de mon boxer et l'abaissa dans la mesure du possible. Nous quittâmes les lèvres de l'autre. Elle finit de me déshabiller complètement et j'en fis de même.

« Humm… » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de ma délecter en constatant qu'elle était complètement épilée… « Explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu es imberbe ici… » Caressai-je son intimité du bout des doigts « alors que tu n'avais personne dans ta vie… »

Elle rougit violemment à ma remarque mais gémit en même temps de ce que je lui faisais.

« C'est-à-dire qu'une amie… m'a dit que les hommes aimaient bien quand c'était… _ainsi_… Alors je me suis fait torturer pour toi… Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si… mais ça ne me dérange pas non plus lorsqu'il a des poils… Pas la peine de souffrir inutilement. »

Je pris un des ses mamelons en bouche tandis que l'autre roulait entre mes doigts. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses gémissements se firent plus sonores. Bella passa l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux ce qui me fit sourire sur sa poitrine. Après avoir affligé le même sort à son autre sein, je descendis peu à peu mes baisers jusqu'à son nombril. Je la sentis se tendre lorsque j'embrassai sa féminité. Je relevai le visage vers le sien pour constater qu'elle était inquiète.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Je suis prête à faire ma première fois mais pour… _ça_… je ne le suis pas encore. Tout comme je ne te ferais pas de fellation avant… un moment… » M'avoua-t-elle gênée.

Je mis mon visage en face du sien afin qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je comprends parfaitement et ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'obligerai à rien si tu n'es pas consentante. Je pensais juste bien faire… »

« Je sais que la plupart des femmes aiment ça et en redemandent mais pour le moment je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour accepter une telle chose… Enfin je veux dire… c'est près de l'urètre où sort l'urine… Je ne doute pas de tes connaissances anatomiques mais… ça ne te dégoûte pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non… »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas normale… » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Tu as raison… Tu es unique et exceptionnelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais être normale et être comme tout le monde alors que tu as la chance d'être rare et différente. Dans le bon sens évidemment ! » M'empressai-je de rajouter.

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-elle. « Tu es vraiment merveilleux. »

Nous nous embrassâmes pour la énième fois de la soirée et je trouvais que chacun de nos baisers avaient quelque chose d'unique. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son corps jusqu'à les faire s'arrêter sur sa féminité. Je chatouillai quelque peu son clitoris avant de vérifier si elle était prête à m'accueillir. Je fus étonné de constater qu'elle l'était bien plus que je ne le pensais. J'enfonçai deux doigts dans son entre chaud et fis quelques va-et-vient avant de les ressortir. Je mis fin à notre échange passionné pour lui montrer à quel point mes doigts étaient luisants de son désir.

« Coquine… » Soufflai-je dans son cou.

« Et toi alors ! » Me fit-elle remarquer en frottant sa cuisse contre mon érection.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres avant de prendre un préservatif dans ma table de nuit ainsi qu'un mouchoir. J'ouvris l'emballage carré et plaçai le condom sur mon sexe turgescent. Je m'essuyai les mains aussi bien pour enlever le lubrifiant synthétique que le naturel que produisait Bella. Je pris place entre ses jambes et mis les déchets sur la table de nuit la plus proche d'elle. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, tout comme elle le faisait avec moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'y vis mais c'était vraiment particulier et fort. Peut-être y avait-il un nom à cette 'chose', mais je ne le connaissais pas et je n'aurais pas su non plus le décrire. Il y avait beaucoup de choses comme ça sur lesquelles ne pouvions ni mettre de nom, ni expliquer, ni décrire…

Cette sorte de lien s'intensifia lorsque je la pénétrai doucement. Et bon sang que c'était bon ! J'avais enfin trouvé ma place et ne voulais plus la quitter. C'était étrange de se dire qu'être avec une personne puisse nous faire sentir aussi bien et détendu…

Elle ne sembla pas souffrir mais au contraire y prendre du plaisir. Elle s'expliqua sur ce fait avant que je ne puisse en déduire certaines choses qui auraient été erronées.

« Ma notion de vierge n'est peut-être pas la bonne ni la même que tout le monde. J'ai brisé mon hymen avec un sex-toy… Mais aucun homme ne m'a touchée, ni embrassée, ni pénétrée excepté toi à l'instant… »

Je ne sus quoi dire et fis de lents et passionnés va-et-vient.

« Je suis ravi de te faire perdre ta virginité dans ce cas. » Lui déclarai-je avant de reprendre mes mouvements que j'avais arrêtés le temps de parler.

Nous ne rompîmes pas ce lien créé par nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un plaisir fulgurant ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux. J'accélérai la cadence et Bella m'aida en bougeant elle aussi et en m'enlaçant de ses hanches. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir à quel point elle était belle lorsque le plaisir envahissait son corps. Sa respiration était plus qu'affolée et sonore à l'instar de ses gémissements.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle, la voix partant dans les aigus.

« Bella… » Gémis-je également, mais sur un ton plus rauque.

Je glissai ma main entre nos corps imbriqués en mouvement et lui fis atteindre son paroxysme en caressant son point sensible et très nerveux. Je jouis à l'instant même où je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur mon membre. Nous criâmes le prénom de chacun dans cet instant de pur plaisir.

Nous nous embrassâmes toujours liés ensemble puis je nous fis basculer pour nous retrouver allongés sur le côté. Je quittai à regret son antre chaud. Je me levai, fis le tour du lit pour prendre le mouchoir et l'emballage du préservatif puis partis dans la salle de bain jeter le tout. Je retirai la capote et la jetai également. Je me rinçai rapidement les mains et le sexe avant de rejoindre ma belle sur le lit. Nous nous mîmes sous les couvertures blottis l'un contre l'autre à nous câliner et nous embrasser.

Nous nous endormîmes pour mieux recommencer à faire l'amour plus tard dans la nuit…

* * *

À cette époque, je savais que j'étais très attiré par Bella mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour, peut-être pas… Le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit, tous les magasines people étaient au courant que nous sortions ensemble. Quelques semaines plus tard nous nous disions nos premiers 'je t'aime' en toute simplicité. Quelques mois plus tard, nous emménagions dans son petit appartement. Je m'y sentais très à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être normal et pas riche comme crésus. Au bout d'un an et demi après notre rencontre, je l'avais demandé en mariage qui eut lieu six mois après ma demande. Exactement deux ans jour pour jour que nous nous étions rencontrés.

La suite fut plus compliquée. Jusqu'à notre mariage nous gérions assez bien les sorties en public. Mais nous avions des projets différents pour la suite. Je voulais faire médecin sans frontière en Afrique alors qu'elle voulait que je reste à New York pour nos essais de bébé. Sans grande réussite malheureusement… Jusqu'au jour où…

Deux ans après notre union, j'avais enfin réussi à obtenir une place pour partir en Afrique. Avec des hommes, nous étions allés dans une ville assez développée où je passais le plus clair de mon temps au téléphone avec ma Bella. J'étais passé devant un kiosque et j'y vis un magasine où la rumeur était que ma femme attendait un enfant. Je m'étais jeté dessus. Les images montraient que mon épouse portait majoritairement des vêtements amples ou lorsqu'ils étaient assez moulants, ils laissaient apparaître un petit ventre qu'elle n'avait pas avant que je parte un mois et demi auparavant… Ni une ni deux, j'étais à bord du premier avion en direction de New York après un long trajet en voiture pour atteindre un grand aéroport.

Arrivé aux États-Unis, je pris un taxi jusqu'à notre appartement où je fis ma toilette. J'attendis jusqu'au retour de Bella. Bien que surprise, elle fut tellement heureuse de me revoir qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Les retrouvailles furent très passionnées. Après une nuit bien remplie et pas forcément de tout repos, j'abordai la question des rumeurs de sa grossesse. Elle s'était contentée de me dire 'Qui aurait cru que la presse puisse me rendre service deux fois ? La première parce que je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais pris du poids. J'étais tellement préoccupée et triste de ton absence que je n'ai même pas fait attention à mes règles pour lesquelles j'avais du retard. C'est en quelque sorte eux qui m'ont fait prendre la décision de venir consulter un médecin et passer une échographie.' Sur ce, elle avait sorti des échographies où je voyais clairement notre bébé. 'Il a deux mois et j'ai commencé à avoir mes premières nausées hier. Ce matin tu dormais tellement que tu ne m'as même pas entendue vomir dans les toilettes ! Le second service que je dois à la presse c'est de t'avoir fait revenir auprès de moi…'

Suite à ça, nous avions emménagé dans une maison non loin de Seattle afin d'élever tranquillement notre fille Cassandra qui vit le jour un cinq février. Un an plus tard, nous avions eu un petit garçon Thomas qui naquit le premier juin. L'accouchement de ce dernier fut pénible à cause d'une grave complication qui toucha les trompes de Bella. Il ne nous serait plus aussi facile d'avoir un enfant et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, ça ne serait pas sans risque pour mon épouse. Nous finîmes par acheter une chienne qu'on appela Bohemian et une chatte que l'on nomma Mimi pour finaliser notre tableau de vie de famille… Mes parents vinrent nous rejoindre et achetèrent une villa non loin de chez nous afin de profiter de leur petits-enfants.

Nous continuâmes à faire des donations et à participer à certains évènements humanitaires, mais bien moins fréquemment qu'autrefois.

Que dire de plus à part que j'étais parfaitement épanoui et heureux ? Tout ça grâce à une seule personne : Bella. Qu'aurais-je fait et qu'aurait été ma vie si le jour de notre rencontre, elle n'avait pas pris son courage à deux mains pour venir me parler sur ce balcon ?

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà un OS en attendant la suite de mes fictions... Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre du concours _**Le mot du mois**_. Le concept : un mot et écrire ce qu'il vous inspire. Je posterai ceux des mois suivants sur un autre profil : **Pomme Coquine**. (Lien sur mon profil.)

Bisous à toutes et bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont.

X.O.X.O. Hussy Apple


End file.
